


Unlikely adventure

by etherialmaterial



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: #GayAss, #My writings bad and I lack motivation bare with me, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Harem??????, Other, Romance, Sci-Fi Fantasy, Smut, for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherialmaterial/pseuds/etherialmaterial
Summary: Geo, a dimensional Field researcher finds herself in a very interesting predicament after her teams new trainee accidentally sends her to a different universe. She meets her teams look alikes, who turn out to be just as interesting and dangerous, keen on getting home, she relies on the help of her new team, and the momentary moments of communication back home to discover away back, yet she discovers a lot more about herself and her new companions along the way, who need just as much, if not more support.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Original Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, OC/OC, Philippa Eilhart/Original Female Character(s), Triss Merigold & Original Female Character(s), Triss Merigold & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 2





	Unlikely adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me, this is for fun, I’m sorry for consistently updating. If you like it please stay tuned as I am pretty proud of this story, feel free to comment and suggestions for the next chapter or if you want to say hi. Thank youuuuuu!!!! P.S everything that may be confusing will be cleared up in due time, also it is not a boat kind of ship.

“Yo Sarge!”

A voice rang throughout the open metal dome. Geo combed her fingers across the long brown curls that flowed down her shoulders, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion before resting her palms on the table, pushing her full weight on the sturdy surface. A low grunt caught in the air as foot steps stopped in the door way. “What?” Sarge sipped his coffee from a blue labeled mug, the ships logo in yellow bordered in black in chunky letters. “Nice mug.” The two let out a chuckle before walking side by side down the ships halls. “Looks like the teams sleeping in huh.” He commented in a brutish voice. “Well, authorization to in force wake up protocol number 07?” A bright smile forming on each other’s lips. “Authorized.” He let out an evil look before a couple screams erupted from behind some rooms walls, then the sounds of stomping. “HOSEA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!” A sleepy yet rage laced accented voice screamed. The automated doors slid open, behind, a fair skinned, violet eyed, messy haired Angelica, hand ready to strike her offender. Sarge and Geo tried their very best to hold back laughter, those piercing violet eyes staring daggers at the two. “You two are incredibly lucky that yesterday’s recon drained my gloves, or I would have breached your head into the ground!” She snapped, before stomping back to her room. The moment she turned the corner they burst into laughter, though it was short lived as a strong grip wrapped around the pairs shoulders. Their blood ran cold as the oh so familiar horse voice whispered, “If you do that again I will phase your ass off and feed it to you.” The two nodded before backing away in fear apologizing to the very angry August, whose intense stare never parted from them. Due to August’s sudden appearance, Sarge and Geo had a new motivation to begin their work day, then parting, Geo walked into the medic bay, finding a familiar figure slumped over a crowded desk. The slumped body’s hair tied in a messy bun and her goggles barely sticking to her forehead, her lab coat half off. She walked over to the ginger, and placed her hand gently on the Doctor’s shoulder. “You need a vacation Gabs.” The figure jolted awake, her gloved hands meeting her face, a small tired snort leaving her lips. Her face turned red, frantically clearing the spilled beakers and piles of papers off the surface. “I worry about you.” Geo said lightly, aiding in slipping her lab coat back onto Gabs shoulder, straightening it. “I was just very intent on finding out more about the samples you retrieved. They’re truly something.” She finally spoke in a half tired voice. “Well I’ll be able to get you some more samples, August is finally done training an apprentice to run the Molecular Displacer. Or as the trainee named it Mary.” Gab’s chuckled before taking the goggles off her forehead, “Pfft why Mary?” She questioned, taking out her bun, her hair draping down her freckled cheeks and neck. “The kids just being silly, plus I think Mary’s a cute name.” Gabs smiled wide before running her fingers through her locks. “How is your hair so perfect, it’s almost frustrating.” Geo remarks, pulling a strand of her own hair and frowning. “Pft, why does your face always look so perfect, even without makeup, it’s almost frustrating.” She teased grabbing a white mug a hand drawn heart on the middle. “Will you two please stop flirting, and Geo, will you kindly help slip on my suit?” A half naked figure said, a tight flight suit covering her legs, leaving the sleeves to dangle a round her waist. Geo turned pink slightly before trotting over and helping the white haired female slip into and zip up the fitted suit, the other dramatizing the contact, making faces and forcing Geo close to her, Gabs scowling before quickly returning to cleaning up her station. “Thanks Ellie.” Geo huffed under her breath sarcastically, earning a smirk from the ashen haired woman, her signature scar rising with her cheeks, ice blue eyes filled with enthusiasm, dark circles traced in black eye shadow only deepening her expression. “See you on the field!” She held up a piece sign and waved, ducking out into the hall. “I better get my gear ready, talk to you over coms, smell ya later doc.” Gabs gave a soft smile before chuckling. “Smell ya later.” Geo passed the many labeled doors, the freeze dried meat and coffee smell flowing from the cafeteria making her turn away, she didn’t much like the smell of either. She soon stopped at the armory, picking a small home made knife and her assigned field bag from the rack. She inspected the knife as she slipped on the bag, small carved letters and patterns detailed on the handle and blade, mostly consisting of crude letters and hashed carved doodles. She stuffed it in her belt hastily, not wanting to dwell, before continuing down the armory to the changing bay, opening her locker, pulling out a black and camo green flight suit, holding the tightly fitted garment in front of her, sighing deeply before stripping and struggling to fit into it. After a considerable amount of effort Geo reached for her bomber jacket, slipping the soft fabric over the suit before slipping on her standard issue boots, before zipping up the jacket, stuffing her hands in the white fur lined pockets and rushing to the mission deck. August and her apprentice stood at Mary, the young mans arms in the holds, the mechanical blue light rings shifting at his finger tips.

“What’s on the menu today?” The boy chuckled at her remark as August shushed him, “You’re to retrieve a plant sample from Orion 17 a barren desert shell with a lush planet core, most of this mission will be on foot, I expect the best.” Geo nodded, before standing on the pad, she did a small pose, as a mechanical hum resonated from the kids hands. “Uh, something’s wrong….” August rushed over to the boy whose face turned to confusion then panic, “what’s going on I feel so WEIRD!” Geo screamed a pain spiking up her legs. “OH SHIT.” A large boom was heard as a flash of light numbed Geo’s senses, her back hitting hard wood, then hard objects falling on top of her. She rubbed her forehead, as the loud ringing in her ears faded and the blackness in her vision receded to the corners of her field of view. She pressed a hand to her temple, calling out for August, but only silence replaced where the familiar cold voice should have been. Geo lifted herself off the ground, the throbbing pain subsiding, only to return but covering her entire body, she surveyed the area, finding herself spilt on an old desk, a messy bed behind her and shelves filled with odds and ends, from old wooden pint glasses to broken weapons. She shoved what now came to her as books to the floor toppling along with them. Groaning loudly before letting her whole body relax, laying on the ground in a defeated pose.

_Meanwhile at the hub_

“HOLY FUCK WHAT DID YOU DO!?” August screamed, alarms blaring as she pulled the kid from the machine, stuffing her arms in the rings, waving her fingers frantically, her glasses almost falling from her face, “NO NO NO WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT HER YOU INSOLENT BASTARD!!!” The kid cowered in the corner as a frantic sounds of ringing and stomping rang through the room. “What’s going on!” Sarge yelled over the alarm, “HE FUCKING BREACHED HER!” Gabs and Angelica ran with him to August’s side, whose forehead began to sweat, each membered was bewildered by August’s seeming over reaction.“SO WHAT!?” Angelica yelled in an almost annoyed tone. “INTO A DIFFERENT FUCKING UNIVERSE!” The group remained stunned as August’s movements intensified, eyes almost glazing over as she frantically tried to pin point Geo’s location. The alarms stopped as she froze, taking a deep breath before looking back towards the group. “I found her.” Relief washed over the room, but her posture stayed ridged. “Can one of you please go to the main bay and check coms, Gabriela, See if you can check her vitals, Go you idiots!” The group scrambled as August pulled her arms and hands out of the machine, the rings fading without her touch. The boy had already run out of the room with the group, leaving her alone, staring at the spot where Geo stood only a minute ago. She slid down a wall her head hitting the metal with a soft clang. “Do I have to do everything myself, fuck…” she sighed, taking off her glasses before putting her hands over her eyes. “Christ.”

Geo struggled to find enough strength in her to get up, voices muffled all around her and only small bits of light streamed through cracks in the ceiling or window covers. Though her procrastination had ended when she pulled herself up, once she was on her feet she debated whether she should continue, the soreness numbing her limbs to jelly. She stumble to the door practically falling down as it opened, she steadied herself, before as carefully as she could muster, stepped into the hallway. The dull yet vibrant yellow light starkly contrasting the dark of the room, making her wince. She grabbed the knife from her belt, holding it close to her chest. The muffled voice became clear, she hugged the wall as she lightly stepped to a stair case, hugging it tightly. A frustrated high grunt startled Geo almost making her topple over. “That damn fossil is getting on my nerves! Reforming the lodge! Now! When one of the only person on this desolate earth of pain and darkness I care for , is being hunted to become an experiment! Unbelievable!” The footsteps stopped at the stair case, before beginning to come closer, the creaking of the wooden steps making Geo panic, she shifted as fast as she could to another room, practically ramming into the door. She slammed the door behind her, panting as she sunk into the frame. “Holy shit…” she took a deep breath before the sound of creaking on the opposite end of the room made her heart spike. The orange hue of flames over taking the candle light, angry panicked green eyes stared back, very familiar green eyes. Her gaze trailed down the figure, her breath hitching. “Gabs…?” She relaxed slightly, which was short lived as a burning sensation caused her to scream, falling to the floor, her knife slipping from her hand, smoke hitting her face. Her jacket was lit a flame, she desperately patted at the fabric, before rolling trying desperately to put out the now raging fire. Her skin boiled, her screams filling the entire room. “WHAT THE HELL OH MY GOD SHIIIIIT!” She screamed taking off the jacket and throwing it as far as she could, the flames had burned through her suit, a large scorched hole framed the marred skin on her arm. She curled up in pain pressing at the now bleeding wound. Consciousness faded from her as the overwhelming pain and exhaustion over took the adrenaline pumping through her body. The slamming of a door and boots rattling her awake momentarily to see what looked like an angry August in an odd get up and blind fold scowling over her. “Help…” she reached out before the blackness overtook her.

Am I dead? Was the first question that popped into her mind. She could feel a hard surface under her, ears ringing as she tightened her grip, her practically forcing her eyes open, fighting exhaustion. She gripped at her wound, feeling soft fabric covering it. She steadied her gaze scanning the room but the light of a flickering candle only blurred her vision further. A rush of emotions hit her anger, confusion, and front and center, a foul taste of betray. She was able to make out a figure slumped in a chair a ways a away from her. “WHAT THE HELL GABS ARE YOU JOKING ME! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT!” She screamed crawling to the figure in the chair, who snorted before getting up, casting a shadow over her, even in the black room. She backed away, orange cat eyes and white hair catching in the light throwing her off guard. Judging by the figures stature and grunt she assumed it was a man . “Who are you.” He said sternly. “Hosea!?” She screamed, the familiar voice making her relax, everything off being shoved to the back of her mind, forgotten. “Oh thank fucking god! It’s me, Geo, holy shit. Help me up Christ.” She held out her hand, which was only pushed away, a scowl from the man cutting through the shadows. “I…it’s me, Geo, you know that! What the hell is wrong with you!?” She screamed, “Who are you!” The man yelled back at her, the light bending around his face as he inched closer, the sound of leather clenching between his fists. Static rang In her ear, before muffled words filled her mind. “Geo! Do you read me!” A distorted voice yelled, “Yes! Yes I hear you!” She desperately called back, pressing her finger hard into her temple. “Christ we are worried sick.” She had forgotten about the figure now over her. “Wait…you didn’t breach anyone else did you….” The others confirming her statement to be very much true, the blood draining from her face. “I think I found your twins…” The coms had gone silent. “One moment…” She removed her finger from her head, looking at the very angry look alike. “This is all one big miss understanding…what’s your name…?” She asked, the man grunting annoyed. “Geralt of Rivia.”


End file.
